


Most Precious Gift:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Muteness, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sunsets, Torture, Tragedy, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve had been traumatized by his experience with Wo Fat, He hasn’t spoken a word since, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Most Precious Gift:

*Summary: Steve had been traumatized by his experience with Wo Fat, He hasn’t spoken a word since, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It had been a month, since Commander Steve McGarrett had been kidnapped, abused, & tortured by Wo Fat, He was shot dead by the Five-O Team. The Former Seal hadn’t said a word since.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was concerned for his partner, & his lover, The Blond knew that he went through hell, But he wished that Steve would say something, or anything. He missed his super seal speaking, & making him laugh, like always.

 

The Loudmouth Detective kissed his hunky lover one morning, & said with a smile, “Come on, Babe, Let’s go for a walk on the beach, Okay ?”, The Five-O Commander nodded, & they got ready for the day officially, & the blond is determined for them to have fun.

 

The Couple were walking along the beach, in front of their home, There was silence, & Danny was glad that Steve was okay, & with him. It was a perfect moment, But what Steve said next, It made it even better. They stopped at the edge of the ocean, The sun was setting, Danny never thought that Steve looked more perfect, than he did at the moment.

 

“Danny..., I love you”, The Handsome Brunette said, as he looked at him with a soft smile on his face. Danny had tears in his eyes, & quickly wiped them away. The Blond said, “Steve, That is the most precious gift that you can give me”, & they spent the rest of their time kissing, as the sun was setting.

 

The End.


End file.
